Le sourire de Lily Evans
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Elle... elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? murmura Granger après avoir laissé quelques minutes s'écouler en silence. - Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, répliqua sèchement Severus. - Lily, monsieur. Lily Evans.


**Le sourire de Lily Evans**

Il se sentait stupide ; stupide d'avoir oublié cette retenue, stupide de s'être laissé aller à cette habitude idiote qu'il croyait à jamais perdue. La dernière fois, ça remontait à quand, déjà ?...

_oOoOoOo_

_- Bonsoir Severus, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais on m'envoie vous dire que... Oh !_

_Il se tourna brusquement vers Flitwick qui se mit aussitôt à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. D'un rapide geste du revers de la manche, il s'essuya les yeux et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était assis. Il s'efforça de prendre un air hautain et de faire comme si de rien n'était. _

_- Oui ?_

_Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé en réalisant à quelle point sa voix déraillait et se demanda aussitôt si le professeur de sortilèges l'avait remarqué. __A en juger par son air de plus en plus gêné, oui._

_Merlin, que c'était humiliant._

_- Hum... oui ? répéta Severus après s'être éclairci la gorge avec dignité._

_- Excusez-moi, je tombe mal peut-être ? couina Flitwick en esquissant un mouvement de recul vers la porte._

_- Non, non, vous tombez bien. Enfin, non, mais vous ne tombez pas mal, enfin vous tombez normalement, enfin... bref, vous tombez quoi. Vous désirez ? ajouta-t-il, légerement agressif._

_- Je... le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous rappeler que notre réunion de vendredi est avancée à demain soir._

_- Est-ce tout ? questionna Severus en s'efforçant de garder son calme. _

_- Euh... oui. Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé..._

_Merlin, qu'il était exaspérant, à se tordre les mains et à parler avec une voix si aiguë..._

_- Bon. Dans ce cas, je puis sans paraître impoli vous prier aimablement de sortir de ce bureau. Très bonne nuit à vous._

_Il attendit que le minuscule professeur soit sorti pour claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. _

_oOoOoOo_

Ah, oui, il y à trois ou quatre ans. Repenser à elle... Mais pourquoi avoir laissé cette manie ressurgir maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Il se maudit encore d'avoir oublié Granger et cette foutue retenue. Il se maudit de revoir les émeraudes de Lily étinceler à travers les étoiles, il se maudit aussi de vraiment se lâcher dans ces moments-là. S'asseoir sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, seul, regarder le ciel et repenser à _elle_, revenir des années en arrière, des dizaines d'années... Son sourire d'enfant, ses yeux brillants, son rire débordant d'innocence, toutes ces heures passées tous les deux à jouer et parler de tout et de rien quand il n'y avait pas encore Potter dans sa vie... Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit con prétentieux, elle serait resté avec lui, et peut-être qu'un jour elle serait tombé amoureuse de lui, peut-être qu'un jour il lui aurait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras. Ce petit sourire qu'il aimait tant se serait dessiné sur ces lèvres dont il rêvait nuits et jours, et il aurait enfin osé l'embrasser, lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait gardé en lui toutes ces années... Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

C'était quinze ans trop tard.

Elle était partie, partie à jamais. Et elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'asseoir devant cette foutue fenêtre et de laisser les larmes retenues difficilement couler enfin, dans le plus grand silence. Il voyait ses yeux purs, son visage d'ange lui sourire dans ces putains d'étoiles qui brillaient trop fort, comme pour lui dire "Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre rencontre, nos jeux, notre enfance, nos sourires, notre amitié perdue ? Est-ce que tu te rappelle de notre bonheur ? Et dis-moi, est-ce que je te manque ?". Il ne désirait qu'une chose, dans ces moments, c'était de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte et de la rejoindre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était mourir, comme pour hurler "Oui, tu me manques. Depuis quinze ans que je vis sans toi, depuis quinze ans où le temps s'est écoulé sans ton sourire pour ensoleiller mes journées et parfumer mes souvenirs. Ils me font mal, maintenant, ces souvenirs. Et quand j'y pense, je regrette. Je regrette tout ce que je n'ai pas fait, et tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire, tout ce qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble. Parce que je t'aime, Lily, je t'ai toujours aimé..."

_oOoOoOo_

_- Mes cours ne vous intéressent pas ? _

_Potter et Weasley sursautèrent, cessant aussitôt leur conversation, et levèrent la tête pour constater que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Granger se contenta de baisser les yeux, soudainement écarlate. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit amie avec ces deux-là, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner. Elle, une élève si sérieuse dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, perturber un cours ? C'était si rare ! Habituellement, elle ne participait pas aux discussions des deux imbéciles, préférant être attentive dans son travail plutôt que perdre son temps dans d'inutiles stupidités. Et là, elle avait décidé de se désintéresser de ce qu'il disait. _

_Il hésita à peine._

_- Vous viendrez chacun deux heures en retenue._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours, il les vit s'avancer vers lui pour s'enquérir de l'heure et la date de leur punition. _

_- Weasley, demain. Potter, lundi. Granger, jeudi. 18h, dans mon bureau. Et si cela ne vous suffit pas pour vous tenir tranquilles, ce sera une semaine entière._

_- Espèce d'horrible petit bonhomme graisseux, marmonna Weasley à voix basse. _

_- Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures supplémentaires pour vous, ajouta Severus en se retenant d'égorger le gamin insolent. Vous pouvez disposer._

_oOoOoOo_

Trois ou quatre ans qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller dans ces moments d'impuissance où il laissait les souvenirs l'emporter sur la raison, et il fallait que ça tombe un soir où il gardait une élève en retenue... Il fallait qu'elle ouvre la porte alors qu'il était là, comme un con, à fixer le ciel en repensant à Lily. Si seulement elle avait attendu encore un peu avant de débarquer...

_oOoOoOo_

_Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper._

_- Excusez-moi, professeur, je suis en retard, j'ai un mot du professeur McGonagall, elle m'a retenu à la fin du cours pour m'expliquer une théorie importante que je n'avais pas comprise et..._

_Minerva, prendre trois heures et demie pour expliquer une théorie ? Granger, ne pas comprendre quelque chose ? Cette excuse ne tenait pas debout ; mais Severus s'en moquait bien. Il se sentit honteux, encore plus honteux que la dernière fois avec Flitwick, car là, ce n'était pas un collègue qui l'avait surpris en train de pleurer. C'était une élève._

_- Taisez-vous._

_Elle s'interrompit immédiatement et remarqua alors les larmes qui glissaient le long de son nez crochu, dessinant des traînées sales sur ses joues creusées. _

_- Oh..._

_Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. De toutes façons, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle hésita à sortir du bureau, mais ç'aurait été impertinent, et elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu._

_- Vous étiez censée vous présenter ici pour 18h, lança-t-il froidement._

_- Oui, monsieur._

_- Il est 21h30._

_- Je sais, monsieur._

_- Vous serez donc de mon avis si je remarque que vous êtes en retard._

_Severus avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton si venimeux que cette fois, elle n'osa pas répondre. _

_Il se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant elle, la détaillant d'un regard noir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus s'il voulait qu'elle prépare une potion compliquée en guise de punition - tout en sachant qu'elle la réussirait irrévocablement et avec son talent habituel - ou s'il désirait qu'elle s'en aille immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _

_- Ecoutez, dit-il finalement. Ce soir, je vous laisse le choix, soit vous dégagez, soit vous vous asseyez._

_Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis posa son sac et s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. _

_- Page 51, ordonna-t-il au hasard._

_Elle obéit, sortant son manuel de potions et l'ouvrant à l'endroit indiqué._

_- Je vais prendre les ingrédients nécessaires dans votre armoire, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle poliment. _

_- Non. Donnez-moi votre livre. _

_Il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et, tenant l'objet d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre, il l'enflamma ; puis, contrôlant sa trajectoire du bout de sa baguette, il l'envoya valser dans le ciel._

_Lorsque le manuel en feu se fut élevé si haut qu'il était presque impossible de l'apercevoir encore, il laissa ses bras retomber mollement et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur glacé._

_- Vous pouvez partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas. Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle se leva et s'arrêta à côté de lui, debout, sans trop savoir quoi faire._

_Finalement, il décida de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, et reporta son attention sur les étoiles._

_- Elle... elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? murmura Granger après avoir laissé quelques minutes s'écouler en silence._

_- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, répliqua sèchement Severus._

_- Lily, monsieur. Lily Evans._

_Evans... Elle avait raison, après tout, cette gamine au sang mêlé. Il ne pleurait pas Lily Potter ; pas celle qu'elle était devenue. Il pleurait ses souvenirs, son enfance, son adolescence avec elle, il pleurait son absence et ses regrets. Lily Potter n'avait jamais existé dans son coeur. Potter... quel nom abject. Il n'était pas présent dans sa mémoire, pas dans ces moments-là. Il n'y avait qu'elle, elle et son sourire, elle et ses yeux si brillants, elle et son rire si magique... Elle était et restera toujours la merveilleuse Lily Evans._

_Il tourna la tête pour regarder Granger dans les yeux. Et les larmes qui recommençaient à dessiner des traces sur ses joues suffirent largement comme réponse à la jeune fille._

_Elle fixa le ciel, et il l'imita. _

_- Elle est là ? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_- Oui. Elle est là. Elle est toujours là._

_Et il ne put se retenir. Peu importait la présence de Granger, la dignité et tout le reste. _

_Il éclata en sanglots._

_Comme un enfant qui cherche son doudou perdu, qui a besoin de lui pour dormir, pour se sentir bien, en sécurité, heureux. _

_Comme un homme qui cherche sa raison de vivre dans les étoiles en sachant qu'elle est là, quelque part, mais qu'elle ne reviendra pas..._

_Et pour la première fois en quinze ans, il pleura vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste des larmes qu'il laissait échapper, c'était de l'émotion trop longtemps contenue qu'il déversait enfin. C'était tous ces regrets qui embrumaient son esprit depuis quinze années de douleur intense qu'il put enfin libérer, tout en sachant qu'ils reviendraient pour le hanter._

_Et Granger resta debout, à côté de lui, sans rien dire, posant simplement sa main sur le bras de son professeur._

_Presque une heure plus tard, alors qu'il se calmait peu à peu, elle murmura avec toute la douceur et la compassion dont elle était capable :_

_- Je suis sûre que vous lui manquez aussi, monsieur. Je suis sûre qu'elle se souvient de tout._

_Il ne répondit pas. _

_Alors elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit ; et il resta seul, à contempler le ciel._

_A contempler le sourire de Lily Evans dans quelques étoiles qui brillaient plus fort que jamais._


End file.
